Angry Birds El Encuentro del Pasado
by Fidex 001
Summary: SECUELA DE ANGRY BIRDS CHOQUE DE ISLAS.
OKEY OKEY ADMITO NO PENSE SACAR SECUELA JAMAS PENSE QUE ANGRY BIRDS CHOQUE DE ISLAS FUERA BUENO PARA LA GENTE QUE LES GUSTA LOS FAN FICTION BUENO DISFRUTEN LA SECUELA...

ANGRY BIRDS EL ENCUENTRO DEL PASADO.

CAPITULO 1

ES IMPOSIBLE.

DESPUES DE LOS SUCESOS EN ISLA DORADO RED LEYO LA NOTA QUE STELLA HABIA ESCRITO PARA EL, RED DE LA EMOCION SE QUEDO CONGELADO Y A LA VEZ OBSESIONADO POR ACOMODAR TODO.

Red: AAAAAAA bueno bueno aver esto aqui esto por aya aaaaaa.

Matilda: Red que pasa que desia la nota?

Chuck: Sii red que decia la nota?

Red: Es es stella.

Matilda: Que tiene stella?

Red: biene para aca a isla piggy tambien sus amigas.

Chuck: ooooosea que poppy tambien biene.

Matilda: Oh no y cuanto tiempo crees que tarde en llegar aqui?

Terence: MMMMMMMM.

Matilda: Que? 30 minutos peo estan a 3 km de distancia como vendrian hacia aca a tan rapido.

Terence:MMMMMMM.

Red: Motores pero como es imposible (red se trauma y recuerda cuando se peleo con duroc y vio la maquina que exploto) o ahora tiene sentido dahlia debio crear uno.

Matilda: Bueno eso significa.

Red (gritando): TODOS VENGAN AQUI !

TODOS LOS ANGRY BIRDS SE REUNIERON Y EMPEZARON A ESCUCHAR EL PLAN A RED ANTES DE QUE STELLA LLEGARA.

MIENTRAS CON LOS CERDOS.

Leonard: Tengo hambre.

Chef: Que le apetese mi rey?

Leonard: Huevos estrellados.

Chef: Mi rey sabe bien que no puedo hacer eso no es facil quitarle los huevos a las aves.

Leonard:Pero se decisieron del ave rojo pueden robarselo.

Chef: Si pero el ya volvio.

Leonard: No me interesa enviare tres cerdos para que minimo le roben uno.

Chef: Esta bien.

EL CERDO CHEF SE RETIRA Y ENTRE EL PASILLO.

Cientifico: Bueno segun mi reporte la isla que se acerco es isla dorado bueno esperare el proximo cometa para ver si de casualidad es isla cerdo bueno.

Leonard (gritando):CERDO CIENTIFICO!

Cientifico: Que quiere su majestad?

Leonard: Nesesito que equipes a 3 cerdos para robar minimo uno de los huevos de las aves sin excusas ni peros.

Cientifico: Si mi rey (un poco frustrado).

MIENTRAS CON LAS AVES.

Red: Listo entendieron el plan.

Todos: SIII.

Red: Pues a trabajar este lugar se tiene que ver impecable para antes que llege stella.

RED EMPEZO A LIMPIAR Y ACOMODAR Y ASTA RECORTAR EL CESPED A LA MEDIDA Y LES HABLA A LOS HUEVOS HACIENDOLE UN CARIÑO.

Red: Ya ya mama ya viene jaja PRRR.

Chuck: Red estas bien?

Red (sorprendido): Chuck no me asustes no ves que estoy ocupado.

Chuck: AAAA si pero solo venia a desirte que que vas a preparar de comer.

Red: No se matilda se encargara de eso.

Chuck:O deacuerdo, a si tu crees que le guste esto a poppy?

Red: Que cosa unos yacos?

Chuck: Si.

Red: Mejor transformalo en palos de bateria a ella le gusta la musica.

Chuck: AAA grasias bueno los transformare.

Red: Adios Chuck.

MIENTRAS CON STELLA.

Stella: Todo bien en el barco.

Dahlia: Si stella todo bien.

Gale: Tambien por aqui aunque luca y poppy creo que se estan mariando.

Willow: oigan que tal la pintura de todas en el barco?

Todos: GENIAL!

Stella: Cuanto Falta?

Dahlia: 20 minutos.

Stella: Muy bien (stella pensando)(PRRR ya quiero llegar y ver a los huevos y a red otra vez PRR).

CAPITULO 2

LLEGADA INESPERADA EN UN MOMENTO INESPERADO

EMPEZO A TRANSCURRIR EL TIEMPO CUANDO LLEGAN LOS CERDOS A QUERER ROBARLE LOS HUEVOS A RED, PERO RED ALERTA DE TODO, SOLO FALTABAN 10 MINUTOS PARA QUE STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS LLEGARAN CUANDO...

Blues: Red Red! ayuda no podemos!

Red: Que cosa? Que no pueden?

Blues: Tu hermano estorba el paso no podemos seguir.

Red: AAA me gustaria pero no puedo abandonar los huevos diganle a matilda que mueva a terence.

Blues: Esta bien veamos que pasa.

Chuck llegando: Red no quieres venir a buscarle algo a stella?

Red: Como que?

Chuck: Nose acompañame yo le buscare flores a poppy.

Red: No se aa...

Chuck: Solo esta a 7 metros de distancia no pasara nada ademas si se los roban sabes que puedo controlar el tiempo y correr a atraparlos.

Red: Esta bien chuck te creere solo porque eres mi mejor amigo.

Chuck: Vamos!

RED Y CHUCK SALIERON SOLO UNOS CUANTOS METROS A BUSCAR FLORES Y ARREGLARSE PARA LA LLEGADA DE SUS NOVIAS A ISLA PIGGY CUANDO EN UNO DE ESOS LOS CERDOS ROBAN LOS HUEVOS DE RED TIPICO NO? BUENO RED LLEGA Y PENSANDO QUE ESTABAN LOS HUEVOS EN EL NIDO LLEGO ARREGLADO HASTA QUE...

Red: Ufff y solo faltando 5 minutos ya estoy y tambien mis, mis MIS HIJOS!

Matilda: Red que pasa por que gritaste?

Red: Los huevos no estan donde, donde, donde estan!

Matilda: Calmate red seguro los tienen esos cerdos vamos a quitarselos.

Red: Vamos!

Bomb: TUN TUN TUN TUN TUN!

Red: Que pasa?

Bomb: Un barco se aproxima a la costa.

Red: QUE?!

Bomb: Si mira.

Terence: MMMMMMM.

Red: Terence estaran aqui en 3 minutos?

Terence: MMMMM.

Red: Oh no! aaaa, aaaa Matilda!

Matilda: Si red?

Red: Nesesito que tu y bomb distraigan a stella cuando llegue no puede ver el nido basio.

Matilda y bomb: Si red.

RED SALIO DISPARADO AL PUEBLO DE LOS CERDOS POR LOS HUEVOS MIENTRAS CON STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS PREPARANDOSE PARA BAJAR DEL BARCO.

Luca: Tierra firme!

Dahlia: Stella ya llegamos isla piggy!

Gale: Conque esta es isla piggy wow.

Poppy: WOOOW me pregunto si es igual a isla dorado?

Stella emocionadas: Listas para bajarse PRRR.

Todos: SIIII

Stella: Vamos!

MIENTRAS CON LOS ANGRY BIRDS RECIVIERON A STELLA Y SUS AMIGAS, CHUCK CON UN RAMO DE FLORES AMARILLAS ESPERANDO A POPPY, MATILDA Y BOMB ESPERANDO A STELLA PARA DISTRAERLA Y TERENCE ESPERANDO A DAHLIA Y LOS BLUES ESPERANDO A WILLOW.

Y RED LLEGO AL CASTILLO Y ENFRENTO A LOS CERDOS Y A LEONARD Y LE QUITO LOS HUEVOS PERO COMO LE HARA PARA LLEGAR RAPIDO AL NIDO FACIL USO UNO DE LAS CATAPULTAS DE LOS CERDOS Y SALIO VOLANDO AL NIDO.

Chuck: Poppy!

Poppy: Chuck!

Chuck abrazando a poppy: OOO poppy cuanto tiempo desde ese dia en el baile.

Poppy abrazando a chuck: Siii cuanto tiempo PRRRR.

Terence: MMMMM.

Dahlia: Terence!

Terence: MMMM.

Dahlia: Que que me invitas a salir pero acabo de llegar?

Terence: MMMMMM.

Dahlia: hay si acepto ir con tigo.

Willow: Blues?

Blues corriendo: Willow!

LOS BLUES SALTARON Y ABRAZARON A WILLOW MIENTRAS QUE LUCA DETRAS DE STELLA UN POCO ASUSTADO Y GALE A LADO DE STELLA VIENDO A TODOS LOS ENAMORADOS CUANDO STELLA VIO A MATILDA.

Matilda: Stella!

Stella: Matilda!

Matilda: Mirate cuanto tiempo PRRR.

Stella: Sii

Bomb: Y tu eres?

Gale: Gale amiga de stella

Stella: A si matilda gale, gale matilda, bomb gale, gale bomb!

Matilda: Un placer gale y Bienvenidos a isla piggy!

Stella viendo a todas partes: AAA y red?

Matilda:AAA el esta ocupado aaaa cuidando la zona! si cuidando la zona!

Bomb: Si aparte de cuidar tambien se fue a limpiar el nido si el nido.

Stella un poco furiosa: PRRR solo a el sele ocurre ocuparse que mejor recivirme PRRR.

Matilda: Stella red simplemente cuida mucho de los huevos desde ese dia que se separaron el los a cuidado mas que a nosotros.

Stella: MMM tienes razon matilda bueno ire aver a red y porfin a mis hijos.

Matilda: Stella Espera!

STELLA SALIO CORRIENDO BUSCANDO A RED Y LOS HUEVOS PERO NO LOS ENCONTRO Y SOSPECHANDO DE LO QUE LE DIJO MATILDA.

Stella descilucionada y empezandose a enojar: MATILDA DONDE ESTA RED Y MIS HIJOS!

Matilda preocupada: AAA! El el...

CUANDO ESTUBO APUNTO DE DECIRLE LA VERDAD RED CAE EN EL ARBOL COMO SI NADA HUBIERA PASADO CON UN RAMO DE ROSAS PARA STELLA Y LOS HUEVOS BIEN ARREGLADOS PARA RECIBIR A STELLA.

Stella: Que fue eso?

Matilda: Nolo se creo que fue un golpe (matilda pensando)(espero que seas tu red stella se esta enojando)

Stella llegando al arbol: RED?

Red: STELLA?

LOS DOS AL VERSE CORRIERON Y SALTARON ABRAZANDOZE UNO DEL OTRO Y SE BESAN...

CAPITULO 3

LA FAMILIA REUNIDA

AAAA BUENO BUENO RELAJATE SOLO SIGUE CON LA HISTORIA UFFF BUENO SIGAMOS...

AL VERSE RED Y STELLA Y DESPUES DE BESARSE, STELLA POR FIN DESPUES DE 3 AÑOS PUDO VER A LOS HUEVOS...

Stella: Red dime que esos son...

Red: Si son nuestros...

Red y Stella: HIJOS!

Stella con cara de enamorada: PRRRR Por fin los veo y no lo creo PRRR.

Red: Si son ellos y creeme cada dia que pasa ellos te extrañaron, adelante miralos.

Stella: PRRR

STELLA SE ACERCO CON LOS HUEVOS Y LOS ACARISIO Y BESO COMO NUNCA ANTES PERO LOS HUEVOS EMPEZARON A TEMBLAR Y STELLA PENSO QUE TENIAN FRIO Y SE SUBIO A EMPOYARLOS PERO ERA UNA TRAMPA JEJE AL MOMENTO QUE STELLA LOS EMPOYA ELLA NO PODIA SALIR POR TANTO TIEMPO QUE LOS HUEVOS REQUERIAN DE SU MADRE.

Stella: Red no puedo salir PRRR.

Red: Que? como es eso posible? aaa matilda!

RED SALIO CORRIENDO CON MATILDA.

Red: MATILDA MATILDA! MATILDA?

Matilda: Que pasa? Red estoy ocupada haciendo comida.

Red: Es stella ella ella.

Matilda: Que le pasa?

Red: Ella penso que los huevos tenian frio y los empoyo pero ahora no puede salir y y...

Matilda: Ya ya red vamos con ella.

LLEGANDO CON STELLA.

Matilda:Stella.

Stella: Matilda ayudame porque mis hijos estan asi?

Matilda: Stella no te preocupes es normal.

Stella y Red: Normal?

Matilda: Si es normal es instinto maternal y no son los huevos eres tu stella.

Stella: Yo?

Matilda: Si 3 años sin ellos provoco que ellos y tu perdieran conexion asi que ahorita mismo estas protegiendo a tus hijos.

Stella: PRRRRR.

Red: Pero estara bien? la verdad no entiendo nada...

Matilda: Red calmate recuerdas hace 3 años cuando stella estava embarazada de ti.

Red: Si.

Matilda: Que paso?

Red: Estuvo en el nido que hice para ella, acomodada sin salir del nido porque?

Matilda: Pues es lo mismo pero cuidando de ellos.

Red: 0_0?

Matilda: jajaja bueno red suerte con la vida de padre y familia juntos.

Red y Stella: Grasias matilda.

Red: Bueno eso significa que los huevos ya tienen a su madre devuelta.

Stella:PRRR jaja red que tal siii!

Red: Siiii!

Stella: Preparas ese caldo que hiciste cuando estaba embarazada, aun extraño cuando me lo preparabas.

Red: De inmediato!

RED SALIO CORRIENDO A PREPARARLE EL CALDO CUANDO LUCA Y GALE SE ACERCAN A STELLA.

Luca: Stella Stella.

Stella: Luca, gale!

Gale: Hola stella.

Luca: Como estas?

Gale: Todo Bien?

Stella: De maravilla PRRR.

Luca: No me digas hay estan mis primos.

Stella: PRRR si aqui estan.

Luca: Donde?

Stella: Aqui debajo de mi jiji.

Gale: Porfin lograste estar con ellos verdad?

Stella: Si mira.

Luca: WOW!

MIENTRAS CON RED!

Red: Haber esto esto y esto con esto listo!

Chuck: Red calmate estas igual como hace 3 años.

Red: Haci estoy chuck.

Chuck: O stella te volvio a pedir el caldo?

Red: Si y la verdad me estoy apurando jeje.

Chuck: Bueno Suerte.

Red: Grasias y tu con poppy.

RED VOLVIO CON STELLA MIENTRAS QUE CHUCK Y POPPY CONVINABAN MUSICA CON KUNG FU UN BAILE Y RITMO NUEVO.

Poppy: Que bien bailas el estilo kung fu jaja.

Chuck: Y tu que bien te mueves jaja.

Poopy: Hace cuanto que no bailabamos juntos.

Chuck: No me interesa solo porfin bailmos juntos jeje.

MIENTRAS CON WILLOW Y LOS BLUES.

Willow: Y haci se pinta.

Blues: MMM que tal.

Willow: AAAAA!

WILLOW AL VER UNA EXCELENTE OBRA DE ARTE DE LOS BLUES SE DESMALLO!

Blues: Willow Willow?

EN ESO LLEGA DAHLIA.

Dahlia: Blues hola que paso?

Blues: No sabemos solo le enseñamos este dibujo y se desmallo.

Dahlia distraida: AAA Bueno si me necesitan estare con terence jiji.

Blues: Willow Willow...

Terence: MMMMMM.

Dahlia: Hay terence como se te ocurre jeje.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Dahlia: Esta bien vamos jiji.

DAHLIA Y TERENCE SE FUERON A EXPLORAR LUGARES EN LA TARDE YA QUE TERENCE LE DIJO SI QUERIA VER LA PUESTA DE SOL.

TODOS LOS ANGRY BIRDS MIRANDO EL ATARDESER MATILDA Y BOMB, WILLOW Y LOS BLUES CON LUCA, CHUCK Y POPPY, GALE Y EL CERDO RUBIO, TERENCE Y DAHLIA Y POR SUPESTO RED Y STELLA CON LOS HUEVOS. A MEDIDA QUE EL ATARDESER SEGUIA Y LLEGARA LA NOCHE TODOS SE FUERON A DORMIR.

Stella: Red no te vendras a dormir con nosotros?

Red: Me encantaria stella pero estoy haciendo guardia para protegerlos.

Stella: Amor vente no pasara nada ademas estamos juntos.

Red: AAA bueno.

Stella saltando un poco: UFP ufp parese que nuestros hijos quieren que estemos juntos PRRR.

Red: Esta bien jeje PRRR.

RED SE DORMIO A LADO DE STELLA EN EL NIDO EMPOYANDO LOS HUEVOS JUNTOS TODA LA NOCHE Y RELAJADOS (CREANME NO ES LA TIPICA HISTORIA QUE DESPUES ROBAN A LA PAREJA Y LUEGO A RESCATARLA JEJE NO SE PREOCUPEN NO ES LA TIPICA HISTORIA ESTA ES DIFERENTE XDDD).

AL SIGUIENTE DIA AMBOS DESPIERTAN JUNTOS CADA ANGRY BIRDS E INICIAN UN DIA NORMAL PERO NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE ESTARAN HACIENDO LOS CERDOS Y NO ESTA VEZ NO ROBARAN LOS HUEVOS!.

Leonard: Listos para el juego de hockey.

Cerdos: Listos ji jiii!

Juez: Recuerden que el juego es amedio dia y la final en la tarde todos pueden entrar.

Leonard: Todos? hasta las aves?

Juez: Si y pobre de ti que intentes mandar a robar sus huevos DEACUERDO!

Leonard: Deacuerdo :(.

CAPITULO 4

ALGUIEN QUIERE IR AL PARTIDO?

AL DIA SIGUIENTE LOS CERDOS EMPEZARON A PONER LETREROS DE LOS EQUIPOS DE HOCKEY DEL TORNEO MIENTRAS QUE LOS ANGRY BIRDS EMPEZARON A DESPERTARSE.

Matilda despertandose: Bomb,bomb despierta aaaahhh! tenemos que despertar debo hacer el desayuno.

Bomb: Dame 5 minutos mas.

Matilda: AAAHHH bueno ire a hacer desayuno mm chuck CHUCK!

Chuck: AAA que donde? a que paso matilda.

Matilda: Necesito que despiertes a todos para desayunar pero no se te ocurra a desertar a red y stella ellos si tienen que dormir.

Chuck: Deacurdo matilda.

CHUCK CORRIENDO EMPEZO A CORRER A DESPERTAR A TODOS CUANDO MIRA A UN GRUPO DE CERDOS.

Chuck: Mira eso que sera eso?

Poppy: No lo se miremos a investigar.

Chuck: Haber que dice aaa torneo, hockey, todos entran wowow genial vamos a decirle a los demas.

Poppy: Si vamos.

MIENTRAS CON LA BANDADA.

Matilda: Chuck, poppy que bueno que llegan.

Poppy: Matilda tenemos noticias.

Matilda: Cual?

Chuck: Habra un torneo de hockey ahora y todos podemos entrar.

Matilda: Wow genial le die a bomb si quiere ir.

Gale: Torneo? Invitare a luca.

Terence: MMMMMMM.

Cerdo rubio: Mi reina tambien ire con usted.

EN ESO RED Y STELLA LLEGANDO.

Red despertando: AAHHHH buenos dias.

Todos: Buenos dias.

Stella: Y ahora porque un poco apresurados PRRR.

Luca: Habra un torneo de hockey.

Poppy: Y todos podremos entrar.

Stella: Wow que emocionante red escuchaste vamos al partido.

Red un poco molesto: No lo se todos entran si quieren vayan yo me quedare con nuestros hijos.

Stella: Vamos sera genial que ellos esten en su primer partido.

Red: Stella No!, se me hace raro que todos entremos haci como si nada.

Stella: Si vamos todos red no te pongas haci.

Red enojandose: No nunca confie en esos cerdos stella temo aque planeen robarlos.

Stella enojandose: GRRRR! Iremos red aunque no quieras.

Matilda: Miralos bomb como toda pareja normal jeje.

Gale: Haber calmense los dos, red no tienes nada de que preocuparse iremos todos si no pasara nada.

Red: GRRRRR! esta bien iremos.

Stella: SIII ire a alistar a nuestros hijos.

STELLA DE LA EMOCION BESO A RED Y SE FUE A ALISTAR A LOS HUEVOS TODOS PREPARANDOSE PARA EL TORNEO CUANDO LLEGA EL MEDIO DIA CUANDO TODOS VAN.

Luca: Woooow miren eso es muy grande.

Gale: Sii vente no te separes.

Chuck: Mira poppy por aqui, desde aqui se vera bien.

Poppy: Deacuerdo vamos chuck.

Dahlia: Mira terence Aqui esta bien no crees?

Terence: MMMMM.

Dahlia: PRRRR.

Willow: Blues por aqui a ganar lugar.

Blues: Vamos.

EN ESO LLEGAN RED Y STELLA CON LOS HUEVOS.

Stella: Mira red gorras gratis PRRR.

Red vigilando: MMM.

Stella: Red RED!

Red: AAA Si linda.

Stella abrazando a red: Red calmate todo esta bien.

Red enamorandose: PRRR bueno mientras estes aqui stella tendre confianza en ti.

Stella besando a red: PRRR.

Red: AAAA mira un lugar perfecto.

Stella: Vamos.

Red: Mira alla estan todos un en cada parte jeje.

Stella: Si pero disfruta el momento jiji verdad hijos, aaaa miiralos red estan felises.

Red: Me gustaria pero tengo el nido en la cabeza (._.).

Stella abrasando a red: JAja bueno a disfrutar el partido.

MIENTRAS CON LOS CERDOS.

Juez: Que comienze el torneo.

Leonard: SEEEEE!

Juez: Mira eso rey todos estan aqui hasta las aves.

Leonard: Si jeje! eeee!

Cientifico: Rey todo listo cableado luz todo.

Leonard: Muy bien adelante.

EL TORNEO EMPEZO Y TODOS EMOCIONADAS Y GRITANDO DE LA EMOCION, CUANDO EL TORNEO FINALIZA EN LA TARDE TODOS SALIERON FELICES GALE, LUCA, CHUCK, POPPY, TERENCEY DAHLIA, WILLOW Y LOS BLUES, RED Y STELLA, REGRESAN A SU TERRITORIA DE LA ISLA.

Stella:Vez red nada de que preocuparse.

Red: Esta bien te creere ahora en adelante stella.

Stella: PRRR jiji bueno vamos a casa.

LLEGA LA NOCHE Y BIGOTES ESTABA PLANEANDO UN PLAN PARA ROBAR LOS HUEVOS (NO ME SORPRENDE) AUNQUE EL JUEZ HABLO CON LEONARD EL CUMPLIO SU PROMESA PERO NO HABLO CON BIGOTES ASI QUE EL PONDRA EN MARCHA EL PLAN.

Bigotes: Esto resultara jeje siii.

cerdos: Estamos listos.

Bigotes: Bueno atacaremos mañana.

Cerdos: Si señor bigotes.

EN LA NOCHE TODOS DORMIDOS Y RED SE DESPIERTA.

Red: AAAAAAA NOOOOOOO! aa solo fue una pesadilla

Stella: MMM red que pasa estas bien.

Red: AA nada nada solo una pesadilla de hace tres años.

Stella: Amor relajate eso ya paso y ahora estamos juntos ademas casi espantas a nuestros hijos.

Red hablando con los huevos y haciendoles cariño: O perdon uff que pasa papi los asusto ee jeje.

Stella: PRRR jiji estan riendose jiji me hacen cosquillas.

Red besando a stella: Bueno jeje a dormir.

Stella: Buenas noches.

Red: Buenas noches.

CAPITULO 5

PORQUE NO PUEDE HABER UN DIA NORMAL

( OK DIJE QUE NO SERIA UNA HISTORIA TIPICA PERO LEAN LO QUE SIGUE Y POR CIERTO LOS PERSONAJES ESTAN VIVOS COMO LO SE PORQUE ELLOS MISMOS ME RETAN PONGO UNA COSA Y ELLOS LO CAMBIAN :V)

AUNQUE LEONARD CUMPLIERA LA PROMESA DEL JUEZ, BIGOTES ESTABA PLANEANDO COMO ROBARLES LOS HUEVOS A LAS AVES YA QUE EL NO HIZO NINGUNA PROMESA.

Bigotes: MMMM como,como mmmmm ya se! ire con cerdo cientifico para ver que nueva idea loca tiene.

MIENTRAS CON CERDO CIENTIFICO.

Cerdo cientifico: Muy bien este gas tranquilizante tiene que calmar las plantas carnivoras.

Planta carnivora: GRRRRRRR! MMMMM? (durmiendo)

Cientifico: Funciono! ooo ire a anotar la formula y las instrucciones!

Bigotes llegando: MMM tranquilizante eso me servira jeje no importara que agarre y las combierte en granadas!

MIENTRAS CON LOS ANGRY BIRDS.

Red: NOOOO! no lo hare.

Chuck: Tienes que .

Red: NOOOO!

Matilda: Vamos tu puedes.

Red: Nooo me reuso.

Stella: Red no te preocupes tu puedes hazlo por mi y nuestro hijos si!

Red: AAAAA solo por ti stella y nuestros hijos esta bien ire.

Blues: Siiii vamonos.

Bomb: Bueno vamos a tener nuestro dia de hombres!

Luca: Siiii vamos a la playa.

Cerdo Rubio: Vamonos!

Matilda: Que les vaya bien.

Todas las aves mujeres: Byeee!

Red: Stella segura estaras bien sola?

Stella: No te preocupes estare con las chicas estare bien.

Red: Esta bien bye.

TODOS LOS HOMBRES SE FUEREN A LA PLAYA A TENER SU DIA DE DIVERCION MIENTRAS QUE LAS MUJERES SU TIEMPO DE ESTAR REUNIDAS EN GRUPO. BUENO VAMOS CON RED Y SUS AMIGOS.

Chuck: Muy bien un partido de bolleybol quien le entra.

Todos: YOOOOO!

Chuck: Bueno somos 8, 4 vs 4.

Red: Oigan pero y terence?

Luca: Se fue con dahlia.

Red: ._.

Bomb: Bueno empezemos!

MIENTRAS CON MATILDA Y LAS CHICAS!

Matilda: Bueno porfin nuestro descanso y tiempo entre nosotras.

Willow: Si que quieren hacer?

Gale: Que tal la botella.

Poppy: Noo muy tipico que tal tocar musica.

Willow: Noo mmm que tal pintar un paisaje.

Matilda: Nooo que tal plantar y labrar la tierra.

Poppy: Mmmm no MUSICA!

Willow: No pintar.

Stella: SHHHHH!

Matilda: Que pasa?

Stella: Relanjense tomen una decicion que no imlique mobimiento o ruido brusco.

Gale: Porque porfin algo solo nosotras alguna actividad stella.

Stella: Gale mis hijos estan dormidos algo nada brusco.

Willow: OOO que tal lo que dijo matilda.

Poppy: Muy bien lo que dijo matilda.

Matilda: Bien vamos!

EN ESO LLEGAN LOS CERDOS.

Cerdo: Bigotes al pareser na hay rastro de red y los otros?

Bigotes: Que raro pero bueno esperemos el momento oportuno.

Cerdo: Muy bie esperando ordenes.

Bigotes: Envia a dos cerdos a encontrar al ave rojo y sus amigos para saber su ubicacion.

Cerdo: Deacuerdo.

MIENTRAS CON RED Y LOS DEMAS

Red: Ahora luca.

Chuck: Jak Bloquealo

Luca: Deten esto.

Jak: AAAAAA Noooo!

Red: SIII ganamos seeee!

Bomb: Punto para el equipo red.

Equipo red: SIIII!

Chuck: Bueno red nos ganaron que les parese nadar.

Jill: SEEE.

Cerdo Rubio: SEEEE.

TODOS SE FUERON A NADAR PERO ENTRE LAS RAMAS LOS CERDOS LLEGARON A VIGILAR A LAS AVES PARA REVISAR QUE TODAVIA NO REGRESARAN.

Cerdo: Bigotes aqui estan en la playa.

Bigotes: Muy bien aguarden hay hasta que ellos se regresen y que no los miresn para no levantar sospechas ni los ataquen.

Cerdos: Bien.

Red: MMM?

Chuck: Que pasa red.

Red: Algo se mueve por hay.

Chuck: Solo es el viento vente.

Red sospechando: MMMMM?

MIENTRAS CON TERENCE Y DAHLIA.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Dahlia: Que como me siento excelente y mas cuando estas tu.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Dahlia: Bueno la comida estubo excelente es la mejor cita en la que e estado.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Dahlia: Que te parese ir a pasear por la selva.

Terence: MMMMM.

Dahlia: Vamos!

CAPITULO 6

PAGARAS POR ESTO.

LOS CERDOS ESPEREBAN EL MOMENTO OPORTUNO CUAL ERA ES? PUES CUAL CREES EXACTO Y NO NO ERA ESO SINO EL QUE MATILDA Y LAS DEMAS SE CONFIARAN PARA DORMIRLAS, MIENTRAS QUE EN LA PLAYA LOS CERDOS OBSERBAVAN A RED Y LOS DEMAS QUE NO SE FUERAN DEL LUGAR.

Bigotes: Listos estan labrando tierra todos en una pocision solo tienen un disparo.

Cerdos: Muy bien estamos en pocision.

Bigotes:Cerdos aun siguen en la playa?

Cerdos A: Si y no sospechan nada.

Bigotes: Bien listos.

Cerdos: Listos

Matilda: Miren asi se ase ven es relajante y tranquilo.

Willow: E inspirador para pintar nuevas cosas.

Poppy: AAAA la verdad no puedo mas necesito tocar musica.

Matilda: Relajate y encuenrale el ritmo labrando la tierra o plantando flores.

Poppy: UFFFF bueno eso si es mejor.

Gale: JEJE hay poppy y como vas stella, STELLA?

Stella cantando: Na na nararaaa nanaaa ninana.

Gale: Stella que estas haciendo?

Stella: A gale hola aa estoy cantando aqui a mis hijos nesesito que se relajen.

Gale: Hay stella desde que llegamos ya no eres la misma antes te gustaba explorar ahora te gusta estar el pendiente de ellos.

Stella: Gale son mis hijos estuve separada de ellos mucho tiempo como no estare haci.

Gale si pero porque mejor no invitas a red a viajar como lo hiso terence con dahlia.

Stella: No se solo quiero estar con el como antes pero le preguntare :).

Gale: Bueno vamos.

Bigotes: Fuego!

Poppy: Que es aa aaaaa (dormida).

Willow: Poppy a aaaaaaa (dormida).

Matilda: Noooo aaa aaaa (dormida).

Gale y stella saliendo: Que pasa.

Gale: Matilda! Que es eso a aaaa (dormida).

Stella: Gale! no es una trampa cof cof noo nesecito huir con mis cof cof hijos nooo!

Bigotes: Dulces sueños pajarita no importa si me llevo esto.

Stella apunto de dormirse: Noooo hijos aaaaa! (dormida)

Bigotes: Cerdos reunance al castillo mision cumplida.

Cerdos: Vamos para aya.

Chuck: Hay va eso!

Jill: La tengo la tengo.o no.

Cerdo: Que es eso AUCH!

Bomb: Alguien escucho eso?

Red: Si y vino del arbusto.

CUANDO LOS CERDOS VEN A RED Y A LOS DEMAS ACERCANDOSE AL ARBUSTO SALIERON CORRIENDO PERO RED LOS MIRO CHUCK LOS DETUVO Y BOMB EXPLOTO SACANDOLOS VOLANDO DEL LUGAR.

Red: Ceerdos porque estarian por aqui.

Bomb: No lo se.

Chuck: Miren una caja parlanchin.

Cerdo Rubio: No es una caja es un Walkie tokie.

Bomb: Y suena?

Bigotes por el radio: Mision cumplida!.

Red: Mision cumplida como que... o no stella!

RED Y LOS DEMAS SALIERON CORRIENDO CUANDO LLEGARON NO LAS ENCONTRABAN CUANDO BOMB GRITO DICIENDO AQUI ESTAN EN EL JARDIN!

Chuck: Poppy vamos di algo!

Blues: Willow despierta vamos!

Bomb: Matilda no no nooo!

Cerdo Rubio: My reyna por favor despierte.

Red: Stella! Amor por favor que paso por favor despierta!

CUANDO ELLOS LLEGARON LOS CERDOS CALLERON DONDE SE ENCONTRAVAN DAHLIA Y TERENCE.

Dahlia: Me diverti terence me diverti.

Terence: MMMMM. Dahlia: AAAAWWW yo tambien.

CERDOS CALLENDO...

Cerdos: AAAAA (pow) que aaa otra ave corran.

Dahlia: Otra como que otra espera... o no vamos con los demas.

Terence: MMMMMM. MIENTRAS CON RED Y LOS DEMAS!

Chuck: Oigan terence y dahlia llegaron!

Red: Dahlia que tiene stella y los demas.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Red: Que bombas dormilisantes.

Terence: MMMMMM.

Bomb: Lo suficiente para dormirlas?

Dahlia: Ten dale esto a todos.

Red preocupado: Vamos stella.

Stella: Cof...Cof.. red? red res tu?

Red: Stella ooo amor ooo prrr.

Stella: Red nuestro hijos los cerdos se los llevaron.

Red: Que? Ellos te hicieron esto?

Poppy debil: Cof cof Si red.

Red enojandose: GRRRRRR! blues y cerdo rubio cuidenlas Bomb, chuck vamos por los huevos y dahlia te encargo a stella.

Dahlia: Deacuerdo ben stella por aqui traigan tambien a las demas.

Luca: Ben por aqui.

Stella: Cuidate red.

Red: Estare bien.

Poppy, Matilda: Cuidense por favor cof cof!

Bomb y Chuck: Deacuerdo.

MIENTRAS CON LOS CERDOS!

Bigotes: Vamos el juez y leonard no debe ver esto! por aqui.

Cerdos: Vamos vmos vamos!

BIGOTES EVITO A TODA COSTA QUE EL CHEF LEONARD Y EL JUEZ NO LO VIERAN PERO NO SABIAN QUE RED VENIA FURIOSO MAS QUE NUNCA POR LO QUE HICIERON!

CAPITULO 7

AQUI ESTAN LAS CONSECUENSIAS

BIGOTES SE ACERCO CON EL GENERAL CERDO Y LE DIJO LO QUE TENIA Y PASABA HASTA QUE EL GENERAL CERDO LE DIO EL TANKE PARA PROTEGERSE Y TEER HAY LOS HUEVOS.

Bigotes: Aqui nadie me quitara ni golpeara jaja.

General: Como sea yo me voy a la piscina un descanso no vendria mal.

Bigotes: ._. Bueno cerdos todos a sus puestos.

Cerdo: BUUOP BUUUUOP BUUUUUOP.

Bigotes: Que es eso?

Cerdo: La alarma :v.

Juez: Que esta pasando porque en pocision de ataque?

Cerdo: Las aves vienen.

Juez: Hay no LEONARD! Y Cientifico AL bunquer.

Leonard y cientifico: Si ya vamos.

Red Furioso: Bomb! Derriva esa puerta.

Bomb: Con gusto.

BOMMMMM!

Cerdos saliendo volando: WOOOOAAAWWW!

Chuck: Red tu a la derecha yo a la izquierda.

Red: Deacuerdo.

Bigotes: NOO! aa a rapido tu y tu cubran aaa no se el tanke?

BOMMM!

Red: BIGOTES!

Bigotes: Red ja ja ja bueno tu y yo quien lo diria.

Red atacando: Pagaras por esto AAAA!

Bigotes: Fuego!

Red esquivando: GRRRRRR cres que estando hay adentro te salvara?

Bigotes: NO porque nunca te devolvere esto jajaja.

Red arriva del tanke: GRRRR! aqui voy que tienes que decir antes que te saque volando de aqui.

Bigotes: ES HORA DE VOLAR RED!

Red traumado: Dejavu...

Bigotes: Si dejavu sera una lastima que presione este boton de auto destruccion.

Red entrando:NOooo!

BOMMMMMMMMBBBB!

Chuck: Bieron eso? se parese a..

Bomb: a aquel dia que red salio volando.

Chuck: NOOO otra vez vamos!

Matilda: Una explocion otra vez nooo red AAAA? Stella Donde estas STELLA!

Poppy: Stella!

BIGOTES SALI VOLANDO AL OTRO LADO DE LA ISLA MIENTRAS QUE RED...

Red: AAAAAA A?

Stella con su escudo burbuja: Aqui estoy yaya.

Red: Stella?

Stella: Esta ves red no volaras solo.

Red abrazando a stella: Stella!

Chuck: Red RED! o Red?

Bomb: Vente chuck mision cumplida vamos!

Chuck: JEJE ese red vamos bomb poppy me esta esperando.

Bomb: Ami matilda vamos.

Red: Bueno vamonos.

Stella: PRRRRR vamonos ocupas ayuda?

Red: NO yo llevare a nuestro hijos.

Stella: Y por eso te amo PRR

Red: Stella que es eso!

Stella volteando: Que?

RED LE ROBA UN BESO A STELLA MIENTRAS QUE SE IVAN CON LOS DEMAS PERO DESPUES DE DOS DIAS EL JUEZ SENTENCIO A BIGOTES POR NO RESPETAR LA PROMESA Y ROBAR MATERIAL DEL LABORATORIO SIN PERMISO Y LO PUSIERON A ARREGLAR TODOS LOS DAÑOS.

Bigotes: Ufff casi casi pero ufff

General: No se queje apurece.

Bigotes: (._.).

Leonard: Bueno estare jugando un rato con mis jugetes.

Juez: Muy bien te estare vijilando.

Cientifico: JAJAbueno a segui la investigacion.

MIENTRAS CON LOS ANGRY BIRDS.

Stella: Que relajante no?

Red: Sip muy relajante.

Poppy: Chuck vente mira la mejor puesta de sol.

Chuck: y si jeje

Terence: MMMMMM.

Dahlia: Y si jeje.

Willow: Blues Recuerden pintar esta puesta de sol deacuerdo?

Blues: SIII

Willow: Tu tambien luca.

Luca: SIII!

Gale: Que buena puesta de sol no lo crees?

Cerdo Rubio: Si!

Gale: Sabes que te llamare alex

Alex: Me encanta ese nombre.

Gale: PRRR!

Red: Bueno ahora si una tarde normal con mi familia.

Stella: Si PRR.

Huevos: (Haciendo un sonido)

Stella: Red escuchaste eso?

Red: Siii WOOOWW.

Stella: PRRR su primer silvido PRRRR.

Red:OOOO Genial.

Stella: MMM Red que es eso?

Red: Que donde donde?

Stella robandole un beso: Esto!

Red: PRRRR.

Y ASI TODOS LOS ANGRY BIRDS QUEDARON EN PAZ Y RED Y STELLA ABRAZANDO LOS HUEVOS DESPUES DE LO QUE ESCUCHARON Y ADMIRANDO LA PUESTA DE SOL.


End file.
